


Divergent by Veronica Roth Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Dystopia, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist inspired by the Divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/divergent-by-veronica-roth-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divergent by Veronica Roth Playlist

01\. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons 

02\. Counting Stars by OneRepublic

03\. C'mon by Panic! At The Disco & Fun.

04\. Roar by Katy Perry

05\. Ready Aim Fire by Imagine Dragons

06\. We Remain by Christina Aguilera

07\. Play On by Carrie Underwood

08\. Go Figure by Everlife

09\. Dog Days Are Over by Florence + the Machine

10\. Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Lorde

11\. Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab

12\. Wonderful World by Joseph William Morgan ft. Shadow Royale

12\. See You Again by Carrie Underwood

13\. I Lived by OneRepublic


End file.
